Engineer
Summary This amiable, soft-spoken good ol' boy from tiny Bee Cave, Texas loves barbecues, guns, and higher education. Natural curiosity, ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields, and eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design, build and repair a variety of deadly contraptions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A. higher with sentries Name: Engineer, Dell Conagher Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Default= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Skilled in Shotguns and Pistols, Can build Sentries, Teleporters, and Dispensers, Durability Negation via telefragging, Cyborgization and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul) |-|With additional weapons= Enhanced Teleportation via Eureka Effect and Rescue Ranger, Forcefield Creation and Statistics Amplification for his sentries via the Wrangler, Rage Power and Damage Boost via the Frontier Justice, Technology Manipulation and Energy Projection via the Pomson 6000, Speed Amplification via the Jag, Status Effect Inducement (via the Southern Hospitality) and Transmutation (via the Golden Frying Pan, the Saxxy and the Golden Wrench Attack Potency:'''At least '''Small Building level (Capable of hurting other characters around this durability range, the shotgun is the same model as the one used by Soldier, who could down Demoman in a single hit with it). Higher with sentries (In Meet the Engineer, a Level 1 sentry killed a Heavy in two shots, and both the Level 2 and Level 3 sentries should be far superior to the Level 1. A small sentry nest in Meet the Engineer was able to hold off an entire army of BLU mercs) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to other mercenaries like the Scout, can haul any of his buildings from place to place) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (His wrench should at least be comparable to Soldier 's shovel, which can knock out a spy in a single blow.) Speed: Subsonic with Subsonic+ combat and reaction speeds (Should be comparable to Sniper), Sentry gun has Supersonic combat/reaction speeds (It can track a Scout with ease) Durability: At least Small Building level (Roughly comparable to his fellow mercenaries and fought alongside them in the battles against Gray Mann) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range with Wrenches, at least a dozen meters with most weaponry, dozens of meters with his Sentry (A range of 1100 hammer units) Standard Equipment: List of the Engineer's weapons Intelligence: Genius (Has eleven hard science PhDs) Weaknesses: Not very adept in close combat compared to the other mercenaries. Gallery Mini_sentry_gun_large.png|The Mini Sentry, in comparison to its full sized counterpart, costs only 100 metal and is highly disposable, but this is at the cost of firepower, durability, and the ability to be upgraded. Level_1_Sentry.png|A level 1 Sentry. Like other buildings, Sentries cost 200 metal to upgrade, but demand the highest cost to initially construct, at 130 metal. Lvl_2_Sentry.gif|The level 2 Sentry has greater firepower than its predecessor, sporting two miniguns. Level_3_sentry.gif|Finally, the level 3 sentry mounts a rocket launcher in addition to the two miniguns of the level 2. Teleporter.gif|A teleporter. Both the entrance and the exit cost only 50 metal, and can ferry teammates from Point A to Point B. Upgrades decrease the cooldown before it can be used again. Lvl3dispenser.png|A level 3 dispenser. Dispensers cost 100 metal to build initially, and provide a virtually endless supply of health and ammo, with each upgrade boosting its healing and the amount of metal dispensed for engineers at a time. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Valve Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Antiheroes Category:Technology Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9